galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary Ch 08 Another Approach
Glossary Ch 08 Another Approach *33rd Colony memorial day *a gray Nul *a person in personnel *abducted Union officer *aboard that fish *Admiral Lydaa *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral rank *All White First Nestling *anyone seen Meeze *Artex *Artex the Vrigen *Assembly Docket *Assembly Union Fleet liaison alcove *Assembly vote in 5009 OTT *authority to declare war *Avatar *bath in Malmoru's sacred pool *beautiful Jolaj *Big Four *big tub *biggest darn monster *black-furred priestess *Blue-Blue-Red protocol *brown pelted female *Captain Olafson *Captain's office *career officer *Case Manager *Chapter 08 Another Approach *Cherubim *Children of Malmoru *Chosen one of the Light Spirit *Christmas Base *CITI data *Civil Affairs Administration *Commander Savritz *Crime and Catastrophe Victim Assistance department *crossed legs *Dai raids *Dark Force *daughter of Malmoru *decision maker *defeat of the Shiss *Devi *Devi Crew *Director Cherubim *Dusty *each and every slave the Karthanians *Emergency call *employment *enemy and hostile list *engaged to a daughter *Enroe Colt III *Enroe employee *Ensign Grotha *Ensign Jolaj Grotha *Erica *Erica Olafson *Eternal Warrior *Executive Armed Editon *female bioflex mask *female, with a light brown fur *First White Nestling *Five Hour *Fleet Command *Fleet representative *four Assembly docket *four-armed lizards *Frarr Continent *Galactic Chronicles *GalNet channels *GalNet terminal active *Golden Mountains *Governess *ground assault *grunts *Har-Hi *Harris *help Jolaj *her own small ship *her Sojo *high representative *his little cross *his wedding *holy cave *Houston Planet *I know Cherubim does *immortal admirals *Immortal Warrior *independent species *jealous admiral *Jolaj *Jolaj Grotha *Kaliment *Karthanian slavers *Kermac *Light Pool of Malmoru *living dust cloud *Luitenant Wargor *luxury yacht made by Enroe *M-0 Galaxy *M-0 galaxy *main continent of Togr *makez ze stinkiz *McElligott *McElligott bend the law *meant for our pots *medical services *Meeze *Mhac Na Galla *midshipman *military government *military intervention *Mirage *mopping up the Shiss mess *most mysterious of the Immortals *mother goddess Lehloran *Mother Superior *my desk *my direct call list *my senior officers *N'Ger *Narth Supreme *NAVINT *new docket *Newport arses *nine departments *non Union societies *Nul *Nul All-leader *Nul basically re-arranged Karthania *Office of Citizen Affairs *official end of the Union Shiss war *Ogher *Ogher kingdom *Oghr kingdoms *Oghr's avatar *Old Warhorse *OOCA *OOCA case *OOCA commissioner *OOCA's advocacy service *our Den *our snowball *Patri-Kar of all Dai *PDD *police detective *pool of light *pool of Malmoru *posing as a Togress *prestigious assignment *princess *Purple Throat Shiss *Quasi *relatives on the Togar side *representative of the Office of Citizen Affairs *retirement *Rex Schwartz is the most dangerous criminal *Richard *Richard *Richard Stahl *Richard's big tub *Ring Corridor *Ringbearer *Rogh's bedside *Roghor *Sci-Corp *science corps *seat in the visitors' alcove *second daughter of the Queen of Saran *security clearance *Seenian Last Servant *Shattered Kingdom *Shea *Shiss leadership *Shiss military *Shiss prisoners of war *Shiss Taa *Shiss war aftermath *Shiss worlds *Shiss-Ta *shrine to Malmoru *small community of genuine Ogher *Social Network Bureau *Sojonites *some sort of religious symbol *Spaceship Operations System Mk.14 *Steel Gauntlet *stonewalled by the Fleet Personnel office *Suit *Susi *System lockout *Terran Human *that cave *the Assembly *The Coven *the existence of Jolaj *the Focus *The Golden *the Inheritor *the Innocent Fur *The Narth *the re-confirmed leader of the Golden *the Remaining *the Resistance *the richest man in the universe *the Shiss war *the Togar *the Union *their Benelovent Leader *TheOther *TheOther *this ultimatum *Tigershark *Tobia the Magnificent *Togar abducted Fleet members *Togar aid *Togar crime *Togar empire *Togar government *Togar intelligence *Togar Intelligence officer *Togar product *Togar Queen's intelligence service *Togar ship *Togar space *Togarz *Togr *top of the pyramid *tossed off his high mount *trade office on Pluribus *trade relations with Union companies *true soul of the Union *Union Admiral *Union affair *Union Army *Union Army garrison *Union Citizen *Union Citizens *Union Fleet *Union Fleet captain *Union Fleet Commander *Union Fleet members *Union Fleet Personnel office *Union military *Union officer *Union Outpost *Union Police *Union representatives *Union slaves *Union space *USS Tigershark *USS Tigershark *Vanessa Ravencroft *visit that sister of her mother *visitor's alcove *voice from the terminal *Volume 9 *Vrigen *Vrigen observer *Warner *Wheeze *white Fur temple cat *white snow *White Togar *wrecking ball *Wrungar *Wrungar the Ogher *XO *Xon *Y'All warrior force *Yer bum's oot the windae *young female *your first mission *Ypeherix Category:Phrase Glossary